The present invention relates to organization of access to computer code across an enterprise, and more specifically to methods of increasing efficiency by providing improved access to a library of computer code.
In large companies where there are multiple business units with multiple product development teams, there is not necessarily one centrally located code repository. It's quite possible that redundant features, functionality and duplicate code is being written on a daily basis. While there currently are code catalogs which contain many services and APIs for programming reuse, there is no way to dynamically determine what is already present and available based on the requirements of the architecture desired as dictated by the company or the application in which the code is to be applied.